paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian Spartans
The Obsidian Spartans is a supergroup founded and led by Jason Argos. History Members *Jason Argos (founder, leader) *Delphi's Defender *Nemean Lio *Polyphemus *Troy's Toxote Roster Heroes Delphi's Defender --''description pending''-- Powers Fly Self Fly Shriek Ranged, Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe -Damage Resistance Scream Ranged, Moderate Damage over Time(Smashing/Energy), Foe -Damage Resistance Howl Ranged Cone, Medium Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe - Damage Resistance(All) Shockwave Ranged (Cone), Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Knockback Shout Ranged, Heavy Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe -Damage Resistance(All) Siren's Song Ranged (Cone), Minor Damage(Energy), Foe Sleep Screech Ranged, Minor Damage (Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, -Damage Resistance(All) Dreadful Wail Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Disorient, -Damage Resistance; Self -Recovery Heal Other Ally Heal Resurrect Ally Resurrect Fortitude Ally +Defense (All), +Damage, +Accuracy Adrenalin Boost Ranged, Ally +Endurance, +Regeneration, +Recharge, Resist Slow Resistance Self +Resistance (Smashing/Lethal) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Jason Argos --''description pending''-- Powers Slash Melee, Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe: -Defense Slice Melee (Cone), Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe: -Defense Parry Melee, Minor Damage(Lethal), Self: +Defense(Melee,Lethal) Whirling Sword Point Blank Area of Effect Melee, Moderate Damage(Lethal), Foe: -Defense Disembowel Melee, Superior Damage(Lethal), Foe: Knockup, -Defense Head Splitter Melee, Extreme Damage(Lethal), Foe: Knockback, -Defense Deflection Self +DEF(Melee), +Res(Lethal, Smashing) True Grit Self +Res (Cold, Energy, Fire, Negative Energy, Toxic), +MaxHealth One With the Shield Self +Res(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Repel, Knockback, All DMG but Psi), +Recovery, +Max HP Snap Shot Ranged, Minor Damage (Lethal) Aimed Shot Ranged, Moderate Damage (Lethal) Greek Fire Arrow Ranged, Extreme Damage(Fire/Lethal), Minor Damage over Time(Fire) Resistance Self +Resistance (Smashing/Lethal) Nemean Lio An incarnation of Lio Rynard created by Numina, Lio stumbled upon the Bow of Apollo and upon taking hold of the weapon, transformed into a new hero in both power and mind. However, the power within was unstable and Lio found himself back to normal with a mysterious bow in his hand. After a second split-personality incident, Lio visited Numina who eventually separated the two identities, the second taking on the identity known as Nemean Lio in allusion to the Greek mythical creature. Powers Fly Self Fly Snap Shot Ranged, Minor Damage (Lethal) Aimed Shot Ranged, Moderate Damage (Lethal) Fistful of Arrows Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage (Lethal) Blazing Arrow Ranged, High Damage (Lethal), Minor Damage over Time (Fire) Exploding Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage (Lethal/Smashing), Foe Knockback Ranged Shot Sniper, Extreme Damage (Lethal) Stunning Shot Ranged, Foe Disorient, Minor Damage (Smashing) Rain of Arrows Ranged (Location Area of Effect), Extreme Damage over Time (Lethal) Power Thrust Melee, Minor Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Total Focus Melee, Extreme Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Disorient Invisibility Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Phase Shift Self Intangible Energy Dispersion Self -Endurance, -Recovery, Special Solar Shot Ranged, Superior Damage(Energy/Fire/Lethal) Resistance Self +Resistance (Smashing/Lethal) Polyphemus --''description pending''-- Powers Super Jump Self Long Jump Bash Melee, Moderate Damage(Smash), Minor Disorient Pulverize Melee, High Damage(Smash), Minor Disorient Jawbreaker Melee, Superior Damage(Smash), Foe: Knockup Clobber Melee, Minor Damage(Smash), Disorient Whirling Mace Point Blank Area of Effect Melee, Moderate Damage(Smash), Minor Disorient Shatter Melee, Extreme Damage(Smash), Foe: High Knockback Crowd Control Melee (Cone), Moderate Damage(Smash), Foe: Knockback Indomitable Will Self +Resistance (Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Fear, Confusion, Knockback) +Defense (Psionics) Rise to the Challenge Self +Regneration(Special) Foe -ToHit +Taunt Strength of Will Self +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage?) Heavy Mallet Melee, Superior Damage(Smashing), Foe Knockback Hurl Boulder Ranged, High Damage(Smashing), Foe Knockback, -Fly Father of the Seas Summon Poseidon Avatar: Melee, Extreme DMG(Smash) Resistance Self +Resistance (Smashing/Lethal) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Troy's Toxote --''description pending''-- Powers Char Ranged, Moderate DoT(Fire), Foe Hold Fire Cages Ranged (Targeted AoE), Minot DoT(Fire), Foe Immobilize Smoke Targeted AoE, -ACC, -Perception Flash Fire Targeted AoE, Minor Damage (Fire), Foe Disorient Cinders PBAoE, Foe Hold Bonfire Targeted Location, Knockback Fire Imps Summon three Imps Poison Gas Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) -Damage, Sleep Acid Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) Minor Damage over Time(Toxic), -Resistance(All), -Defense EMP Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) Foe: Hold, -Regen, -Endurance, Special Damage vs Robots; Self: -Recovery Greek Fire Arrow Ranged, Extreme Damage(Fire/Lethal), Minor Damage over Time(Fire) Fire Ball Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Fire/Smash) Resistance Self +Resistance (Smashing/Lethal) Category:Teams Category:Supergroups